


You!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 2 spoons of Fluffy, Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Points of View, Smut, Spoon of Angst, Threesome - M/M/M, old story, one coffee fill with Love and Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence could change everything… somehow…</p>
            </blockquote>





	You!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Myr
> 
> Disclaimer: Who are they any way? I don’t know them. Only the story line.

**At Sean’s place…**

_Sean POV’_

I watched my lovers, curled over each other, and smiled. They slept.

I loved them both. I wished they would not make me choose between them.

I moved closer to the bed, moving over Viggo and Orli to split them from each other.

They looked at me.

I lay on the bed, Viggo beside me, and Orli in the middle between us.

I snug close behind him and placed my cock next to Viggo’s in Orli’s sheath.

“Oh… my… it feels so good…” I heard Orli moaning.

“It feels so good…” I breathed in his ear, and leaned to kiss his neck.

“Harder…” Orli hissed.

Viggo and I tried to do our best. I could feel Viggo’s cock moving with me inside Orli.

Viggo stroked hard and rapidly Orli’s cock, and soon Orli shuddered; I felt it in my cock through the thin muscle walls.

“Don’t let him come too soon, love,” I said to Viggo.

Viggo pulled the young man towards him and kissed his lips passionately, while I used my tongue on Orli’s back.

Orli couldn't help moaning at all times and cried he needed more.

“I love you, and it feels so good falling into you…” I said while I moved faster and harder within Orli.

“Into me? Or Vigi?” Orli asked as he moaned and gasped for air.

“Orli, have you just called me Vigi?” Viggo asked him and moved his hands to stroke the boy’s hair.

“Yes, Vigi darling… harder…” Orli replied and asked for more.

I grinned, Orli made me laugh out loud, and I adopted Vigi’s name.

“Yes, he did Vigi.” I said and kissed Orli’s neck, he shuddered beneath my kisses as his orgasm built up inside his charged body.

Orli lay on Viggo’s body; sweat covered his body, he began to mumble.

“Vigi, what did he said?” I asked the older man.

“Don’t know… might be in the seventh heaven by now and has stopped calling me Vigi, Christ, now, move Sean…” he said, and whispered something into Orli’s ear.

“More…” Orli sighed in his pleasure haze.

I moved harder and faster within the young man, ‘My – he is so slippery inside, and so tight.’ I thought.

I felt the climax, and it spread within the young man, who collapsed on top of Vigi, and he gasped for air.

I pulled my cock out of him, and lay next to Viggo, who in addition tried to pull out his cock.

“Here, let me help you…” I suggested, and helped him to move Orli between us.

Together we settled Orli, and freed Viggo’s cock from our young lover.

I moved my hand to wipe the sweat off Orli’s body; the young man had passed out, he didn’t seem to have his usual stamina as we had worn him out.

“I love you two…” I said, and wrapped my hands and legs around their bodies to feel them close.

“Love you too…” Viggo said.

“…” No sound escaped the young man; only his sweet mouth stayed open.

“Too…” he murmured, and closed his eyes.

“We know…” I said and looked over Vigi who smiled, and wrapped his legs over Orli, as I did.

The End


End file.
